I'm Lost! and Other Vocaloid Tales
by Hatsunefangirl
Summary: ...to make you squeal. Its yet another one-shot series. Mostly contains Rin and Len but other Vocaloids are added here too. The sixth oneshot is up! See Rin and Len fight over weight!
1. I'm Lost!

I'm Lost and Other Vocaloid Tales

A Vocaloid one-shot series by Hatsunefangirl

_**Hatsunefangirl's Author's Notes:**_** Welcome to my one-shot series~! Explanations will be written below at the end of this oneshot.**

**Enjoy~!**

_**DISCLAIMER: **_**I am the number one princess of the world! I own everything! –Assistant: NOT!-

* * *

**

**Oneshot #1: I'm Lost!**

"_Stupid Meiko! Stupid Kaito! Stupid Miku!" _a blonde girl thought angrily as she marched out of the large mansion that holds every Vocaloid and Utauloid ever created. She huffed as she marched to wherever her legs could take her. Hopefully, somewhere far, far away from it all. She stopped in the middle of her tracks.

"And most of all… STUPID LEN! YOU'RE AN IDIOT AND I HATE YOU THE MOST!" Rin cried out so loud that the birds in the forest area had to fly away in fear.

You might be confused as to why Rin would be angry at almost everyone in the Vocaloid family, huh?

It all started this morning. Rin and Len were getting ready for the day when Meiko and Luka walked in with worried expressions on their faces. "Ne, have any of you seen Miku-chan's headphones?" Luka asked, biting her lower lip.

"Which one?" Len replied with another question. He tilted his head to the side, also showing his signature ponytail. He was sitting on the edge of the bed, waiting for his sister to finish.

"You know," Meiko spoke up. "the one that Kaito-nii and Mikuo-kun have pulled their allowances together for, for her birthday."

"Oh." Rin looked back at the mirror. She was doing the finishing touches to her hair and bow. "No, we haven't. Miku-nee must've misplaced it again. Knowing her…"

"Rin-chan!" Luka exclaimed, shocked that Rin would say something like that about Miku.

"What? It's true! Remember the last time she borrowed your compact mirror? You've been looking for it the whole week and somehow you found it in Gakupo's stuff!" Rin pointed out, shrugging at the thought of it.

Luka contemplated it for a moment. "That or Gakupo, being the pervert that he is, took it since it is Luka's." Meiko said with a huff. And so, then there was Meiko's point in the matter.

"Why not check Kaito-nii's stuff. If it's the same with Gakupo then it might be there." Len suggested.

"I ransacked his room earlier today. He wouldn't open the door so I had to bring the door down. The rest was so wild and crazy I'm sure you wouldn't want to know."

Len raised a brow at this. He turned to Luka. "I asked Miku-chan to get Kaito to the nearest ice cream shop to cheer him up while Meiko cleans the mess." Luka explained.

Meiko groaned a bit. She pointed her fingers together and had a face that said 'too-lazy-to-do-it'. "_After_ I find Miku's headphones."

"Well, I don't know about you guys but me and Len share the same room. And if we were ever going to pull a prank, it's either we do it together or we don't do it at all." Rin stated bluntly with a hint of pride in it. They were an almost exact copy of each other. She was looking for her hair clips in the drawer. She reached out a bit more. She couldn't find the last one. She felt something else and grabbed it. She lifted it out to see it clearly.

"Ah!" Luka exclaimed. "Those are Miku-chan's headphones!" she pointed to the things Rin was holding. Sure enough, it was Miku's since they had the initial _**M. H.**_ written on both ears in bold teal green letters.

"B-b-but I didn't steal them!" Rin defended. Len looked worried.

"Are you sure you didn't borrow them from Miku-nee without asking?" Len tried to make sure. His brows were furrowed and his face looked kind of sad and angry at the same time.

Rin looked at him. Her own mirror image was asking her if she stole Miku-nee's headphones. Why would she want them anyway? I mean, of course, 'Green is the Enemy' and all but that never meant Rin would do something as nasty as steal. "Of course not, Len! Are you accusing me of taking Miku-nee's headphones?"

"We're not accusing you of anything, Rin!" Luka spoke up. She wanted this to be done fairly and calmly. "Maybe you borrowed Miku-chan's headphones and forgot to give them back."

Rin scoffed. Say what? "I am not like Miku-nee who forgets things!"

"Why do you always blame Miku-nee, Rin?" Len felt himself getting angrier at that moment.

Rin was once again shocked by her own brother. "Why are you always on her side, Len?" Rin shouted back at him, every bit of anger added to it. Len went silent, he even looked down. Rin took this silence as his choice. She dashed angrily past Meiko and Luka towards the door but not before stopping at the entrance of the room, throwing the headphones at Len's head and shouting "Len, you're an idiot!"

So now, we find her again in the mini forest that was added along with the house. She pushed a low-lying branch away to walk forward and then let it swing back in place. What she would do there, she didn't know. Maybe this place could help her clear her mind off of things or most likely, her anger. After all, she was very sure she didn't steal, borrow or take Miku Hatsune's precious headphones.

Rin knew what it was like to have something important to you. She remembered the hair clip Len gave her or their birthday. It came along with the white bow headband. She cherished it so much that she'd wear it everyday. She touched her bangs, hoping to feel the orange designed hair clip. It wasn't there! Rin started to panic. Had she lost it in the woods? She started to turn around to go back for it but remembering this morning just made her go head straight forward to the inner forest.

"_Forget the clip!"_ Rin though angrily. Stomping forward, not caring if there were twigs broken or leaves cracked or ripped. _"See if I care id that hair clip is gone."_

She then found herself with a whiff of flowers and the greatest sight to behold in a mini forest. A meadow filled with blooming flowers. Breathtaking was most probably the only word Rin could think of to describe it. There were lilies, daisies, roses; heck there were even dandelions springing up from the different corners of the meadow.

Rin couldn't help but run through the thick blanket of flowers. She twirled round and round and finally landing –not so gracefully- on the soft flower and grass bed making puffs of pollen and some dandelion feathers fly upward. She laughed a laugh that nearly filled the whole meadow. It was childish of her, sure; but she could always get used to things like this… things that were far away from stressful stuff.

Rin had fallen asleep for a good few hours. Walking around the forest can really be tiresome. When she woke up though, she felt both lousy and angry at the same time. One was because she _actually_ dreamt about Len and the second was because he looked sad, real sad.

Her arm was on her forehead and she could see the almost orange color of the clouds. Sunset. Maybe it was a good time to head back but when something catches your eye, you can't help but get the feeling of curiosity and follow it or at least, try to see what it was.

That's what exactly happened to Rin right now. A bunny was actually nuzzling on her face. Not to mention that it was white with red eyes. "And what do you want lil' guy?" it wasn't an angry tone nor a happy one… it was just neutral.

The bunny turned around so it's fuzzy tail was the one facing Rin's face. "Crud." Rin immediately sat up. "You weren't going to pee on me, were you?" she asked the rabbit. The rabbit turned its head to face her. Rin face-palmed. As if rabbit's could talk!

The rabbit fully faced again and wiggled its cute button pink nose. Rin grimaced as she put her hands on her hips. "I see you want to lead the way, don't you?"

To answer that question, the bunny turned around and hopped the way forward. Rin looked around and then back to the rabbit. "I'm lost…" she muttered wide-eyed. The bunny wiggled his nose again. "I'm lost!" Rin cried out. She sighed to herself and looked back at the rabbit. "Alright then, since I'm lost and don't know where to go, go ahead."

Rin followed the bunny as it hopped through the forest. Suddenly, it stopped and looked at Rin. It wiggled its nose again. Rin thought that maybe it wanted something. Rin bent down. "What is it?" The bunny wiggled its fluffy tail. "Umm, I don't know anything about fairytales though but I could tell you about the Vocaloid house."

That sounded good enough for the rabbit. They both walked all the while Rin telling stories of the funny Vocaloid home. She told it about how she felt when Luka thought she stole Miku's headphones and when Len accused her of taking them. It made her red faced angry that Len would choose Miku's side over hers. The bunny just wiggled its long ears, yearning to hear more. Rin felt her bangs again and her eyes drooped a little. The clip's still gone.

"My clip." Rin muttered sadly. The bunny turned to look at her. he just stopped there. Rin tilted her head. "What's wrong?" when Rin moved forward, the bunny took a leap backward. Rin moved forward again, her eyes focused on the rabbit.

"what has gotten into you?" Rin stomped her foot. That's when she could feel no earth under her. "Aaaaaaahhhhh!"

She fell into a hole. Yes folks, a deep hole.

She fell down but not without catching a few scratches and bruises, no thanks to the slightly jagged rocks. "Ouch! That hurts!"

The bunny poked a small pebble and pushed it towards the hole and let it fall hard to Rin's face. Rin managed to dodge it. "What the-? The rabbit tried to kill me!" she exclaimed angrily, ranting on about telling Gumi to stop digging holes. The bunny hopped away. It might've been her imagination but she was sure she heard somebody or something snicker.

* * *

"RIN! Rin-chan! Where are you?" Len shouted at the top of his lungs. Where could she be? He was worried. And he felt a little guilty. Okay, a _lot guilty._ Rin didn't steal them after all.

Okay, so this morning, he was angry at Rin. 1. For not telling him about her prank –true or not anyway- and then for blaming Miku if she did do it.

Right after Rin left angrily that afternoon, Miku came in with Kaito -who, by the way, was eating ice cream. Meiko showed Miku her headphones and explained that they found it in Rin's drawer. Miku's reaction was all too surprising. She palmed herself on the forehead. "So that's where I left them!" Miku was so happy she remembered as she took the headphones from Meiko.

Luka raised a brow. "Excuse me?"

Miku's face blushed with embarrassment. "I totally forgot that I went to Rin-chan's room to borrow her orange hair clip for the recording and left my headphones to remind myself to tell Rin that I had to return her clip." Miku searched her pocket and produced a hair clip with an orange design.

The others heard a door slam and saw the chair Len was sitting on fall down.

And now, we find Len relentlessly running the whole area and perimeter of the mini forest just to find one girl. "Rin!"

He looked from left to right and still no sign of her. by the time he stopped to rest, he was already panting. _"Where are you Rin-chan?"_ he thought frantically.

"HEY CAN ANYONE HEAR ME?"

Len's eyes widened. It was Rin's voice. He shouted back "Rin! Rin, where are you?"

Dead silence.

He ran faster through the forest, not minding the scratches he got from the low-lying branches. He stopped when he saw a bunny lying near a hole. He tried to stay quiet but an evil twig snapped and the bunny raised its head. Len froze.

He heaved a sigh of relief when he saw the bunny hop past him. "Rin?" he walked closer to the hole. He saw Rin's body but it wasn't moving. "Rin-chan!" he shouted hoping to get an answer.

"U-u-urusei, baka." Rin replied in a shaky voice. She was shivering. Not surprising since it was almost night time but Len relaxed.

"Ne, Rin! Grab my hand and I'll pull you up." Len reached out his hand. Rin could just climb half way up. He knew her. She was strong. Although, if only he were a bit taller he could be able to reach Rin in a second.

"Daikirai!" Rin folded her arms and looked away. Len huffed. C'mon, he was worried about her safety and all she can say is she hates him.

Len sat down near the edge of the hole. "Aren't you cold?"

Rin went silent for a moment. Of course, she was. "I don't care."

Len silently sighed. He hoped he could at least apologize properly inside the house but it's now or never. He carefully swung one leg down the hole's edge.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Obviously, you won't come up."

Rin looked down to the ground as she let Len hoist her up on his back. She clung carefully to his neck, making sure she wouldn't fall. When they reached the top and Len put her down gently, she went silent. Just… standing there. That's when Len noticed the scratches on her arms and legs.

Len looked at his sister with sympathy. "Sorry Rin. I-" Rin burst out crying. They hurt, a lot. The scratches, the bruises and her feelings. Len tried to move closer to the crying girl, as if to comfort her.

He was then sent flying to the ground. For a small girl, Rin packed a punch. Len stared at her for a moment, shocked. Rin took this as a chance to run but Len quickly got up, grabbed Rin's arm and hugged her from behind. Rin winced on contact. He just touched a sore spot.

"I'm really, really sorry, Rin." Len buried his face in her hair, hugging her tighter.

"Idiot." Rin mumbled, letting her tears flow out as much as they like.

Mirror images? Twins? Lovers? They don't personally care. If one of them was evil, the other would become one too. Forever, they are bound to each other.

'**-*~END~*-'**

**OMAKE!:**

Miku turned to Luka and bowed really low. "I'm so sorry Luka. I thought Gakupo-san would give you your compact mirror back for me but I was wrong and he kept it for himself. I think he was drunk when I gave it to him though…" Miku placed a finger on her chin. Luka's eye twitched a little. Gakupo was drunk? And he took it from Miku still drunk? But where would he get-?

Luka turned around to face Meiko. "Ne, Meiko."

Meiko gulped. "Nani?"

"Did you by any chance have a drinking contest with Gakupo again?" Meiko started sweating beads of sweat. Now that she mentions it, they did have a drinking contest right when Miku was borrowing the mirror. She slowly nodded.

A vein popped within Luka. "Why I ought to-"

But before Luka could finish her threatening sentence, a loud 'thud' was heard from the front door. Everybody in the living room rushed out to the door. The same question on their minds 'Did Len find Rin?' and most importantly 'Did he confess?'

They opened the door, only to reveal Len trying to crawl to the front porch. Rin was on top of him, her hands were tied around his neck and she looked tired and had by chance had already fallen asleep. Len was still struggling to get up. "A little help…" he gasped for breath. "…please?" he was also blushing for some reason.

Kaito almost took the initiative to help him but was stopped by Miku. "Ne, Len-kun." Len looked up at Miku. "Why are you blushing?"

That just made Len's blush even redder than before. Meiko was the first to understand why. She even had an evil grin on her face. "Ah, I see you've noticed _it_, huh?" Len blushed even harder.

"I don't care! Just please help me." Len gasped.

"Aww, but they're so soft and small but ready to burst when needed, right?"

Len was still blushing. "Meiko-san, I'd really appreciate it if you don't try to seduce me into doing something Rin and I might regret later on."

Meiko just playfully sighed and shrugged. "Welp, if you say so. But you did say you weren't a shota but a man right? So show us that manly side of yours."

"MEIKO! This is not the time to play game. Rin is really heavy." Len squirmed, trying to get up.

Suddenly, Miku spoke up pointing to the sky. "Hey look! A shooting star!"

Kaito's smile widened. "Not _a_ shooting star, Miku." He put her hand down and pointed up at the sky. "But shooting stars!"

Everyone looked up at the sky and saw that Kaito was right. It wasn't just a shooting star but shooting stars! They were amazed at the sight. Len managed to lift Rin high enough to reach the front porch and put her down gently on the swing. He sat next to her and watched as the stars fell down showing them a show that was never to be expected tonight.

* * *

**So, that ends the first one-shot. There are more to come in this one-shot series. Anyway, I hope you review. I'd be super happy if you do. **

**And like I always say during the end of each chapter. If you care, then you will review. Long or short it will be considered a nice gift. If you hate it, tell me why. If you hate it because of my pen name, then buddy you should start knowing me more than just by name. **

**Other than that, everything review like will be accepted. Flames are good when they are reasonable. If not, I will find you!**


	2. Rebandage

I'm Lost! and Other Vocaloid Tales

…to make you squeal. A Vocaloid one shot series by Hatsunefangirl

_**Hatsunefangirl's Author's Notes:**_** Okay, it's me again. Your reviews are sooooo well loved! Now, first of all, I'd like to say thank you to all those who reviewed. I'll do my best! (ganbaru!) anyway, here's another oneshot!**

**If I could, I'd put one of my assistants up here to help me but unfortunately, most of them are taken by my other stories and ShotaLen-Kagamine and TsundereMirror+Rin are still in creation. Oh well…**

**DISCLAIMER: I keep singing the song World is Mine in both the Rin, Len and Miku version but I still can't own Vocaloid… why is that?

* * *

**

**Oneshot# 2: Re_Bandage**

"Baka."

"I know."

"Jerk."

"Am not."

"Perverted playboy."

"I know you are but what am I?"

Rin stuck her tongue out at Len. It had been exactly five days since that fight with Rin and Len and she still hasn't forgiven him. Len sighed. "You're still mad about it?"

Rin crossed her arms and looked away. She let out a loud 'hmph'. "I'll take that as a yes."

Len fastened the white bandages to Rin's ankle. He looked up to see Rin's face. "It was 5 days ago."

Rin rolled her eyes.

Len sighed for the umpteenth time that day as he finished off her bandages. "Well, that should do the trick. But you have to lay off the physical stuff for a while."

He tried to look at Rin in the eyes but it didn't work. She was still looking the other way. He smirked, light bulb!

"Looks like I missed something." And before Rin knew it, Len had kissed her… on the cheek! And then left before she could lash him with a retort.

Rin's eyes widened in shock, her hand carefully touching the same spot Len had kissed.

"Umm…"

'**-*~END~*-'

* * *

**

**End of the second oneshot. My, my. Rin just had to be a tsundere. I'm sorry, I know she's supposed to be a loli but it's cute when she's a tsundere. This oneshot doesn't even last one page and the title was a parody of Re_birthday sang by Len Kagamine. **

**So please review~! I'd be so happy~! **

**By the way, this reached 376 words…**

**REVIEW! **


	3. Message of Regret

I'm Lost! And Other Vocaloid Tales

…to make you squeal. A Vocaloid one shot series by Hatsunefangirl

_**Hatsunefangirl's Author's Notes:**_ **Ahahahaha! The third installment to the first oneshot is on the way. Well loved are the reviews as always but it wouldn't hurt to fave and alert too. So, without further ado, I give to you the third oneshot.**

**DISCLAIMER: I want it so badly but sadly I can't and will never own dreamy Vocaloids.**

* * *

**#3: Message of Regret**

"Okay… what exactly are you doing?"

Len looked behind him and saw Rin sitting on the white steps of the porch. In the background scenery, or specifically the ocean, a small bottle was floating away, carrying a small message. He shrugged and looked back at the ocean, making Rin raise a brow.

"Nothing. Just a small message that holds a boy's regrets." She saw the bottle float away.

The sea was peaceful for some reason and Len couldn't get enough of the warm breeze. Miku thought it might be nice to move out and celebrate their partial Christmas somewhere warm. Apparently, she thought of a tropical beach in Hawaii.

"A boy's regrets?" Rin smirked. "You've heard 'Message of Regret', haven't you?"

Len put both hands in his pockets. "Maybe, maybe not."

"Why, regret something?"

"Ne, Rin." Len started as he walked towards her.

"Nani?" Rin sat back; waiting for what else he might say. The breeze was silently caressing her face with its wind.

"There's this girl I like."

Rin put her chin on her palm. "Go on." But within her she felt something bubbling up inside her. she couldn't understand what it was or how stupid a guess it was. "_It's Miku, isn't it?"_ she thought bitterly.

"She misunderstood something and… now, she hates me." Len eased up, sitting up next to her.

"_Uso! Miku is mad at Len? What could've caused that?"_ Rin thought, eyes widening in curiosity at her brother.

"But you know, to me, she's the most precious girl in the world. You could even say she's the most wonderful hime-sama in the whole world."

"Well, I'm sure Miku-nee will be happy to hear that." Rin covered her big mouth. What? It just came out on impulse.

Len looked at her with a confused expression. "Since when was I talking about Miku-nee?"

Rin shook it off. "No, it's nothing. Don't worry about it."

Len leaned in on her, placing his head on top of hers. "What about you? Any regrets?"

Rin shifted uncomfortably. Len, as you all know, was leaning on Rin so naturally, he felt it. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

Rin gently shook her head. "No… it's just that… the boy I like likes somebody else." Rin looked up the starry night sky. "We're close but…"

Len closed his eyes and inhaled the scent of oranges Rin omitted. "But he just doesn't seem to notice you, huh?"

Rin raised a brow. "How'd you know that?"

Len's eyes widened and his face blushed. He quickly sat up straight making Rin jump away from him by the sudden action. "Umm… do I hear Kaito-nii calling me? I gotta go."

And so, with a quick peck on the forehead, he left. Leaving Rin blushing all by herself.

"Apology accepted…"

'**-*~END~*-'**

* * *

**Hatsunefangirl: Yes! I. AM. BACK! How are you people? Fine? Good? I'm worried if this fanfic isn't good enough. Does the summary suck? Does the whole idea suck? What should I do? *goes to an emo corner***

**Len: *looks at a piece of ****paper* Tadase gave me this note on how to take care of her while he's gone but is this normal? *turns to Rin***

**Rin: *shrugs* Don't know. the tips he gave me doesn't say anything about her being in a sad mode... All it says here is if she goes to her usual antics just ignore it.**

**Len: Oh... okay then. *reads today's fanfiction and blushes* The heck...?**

**Rin: REVIEW, please! For me! ^_^**


	4. When Mikuo Comes Home

I'm Lost! and Other Vocaloid Tales

…to make you squeal. A Vocaloid one shot series by Hatsunefangirl

**WARNING: This is sort of MikuxMikuo fic, so if you don't like the said pairing then please, please, please, PLEASE avoid this chapter and go to the next chapter I've prepared. Although, I must admit this chapter has slight RinxLen pairing, it's still a MikuxMikuo pairing. **

_**Hatsunefangirl's Author's Notes:**_ **For now, we're taking a break** **with the LenxRin pairing. Rin and Len need a break. So for now, we have our commercial break!**

**Miku: So I'm the commercial break?**

**Mikuo: Nope, we are. **

**DISCLAIMER: I could only invite the Vocaloid people here. I could only invite them pair by pair. The sole reason is that I couldn't achieve the deed to Vocaloid… their master was only kind enough to lend them to me one at a time with the help of fanfiction.**

* * *

**Oneshot #4: When Mikuo Comes Home**

Miku sighed. She had her elbows propped up on the beautifully hand-crafted ledges of the front porch; her chin was supported by the palm of her hand. Eagerly awaiting the arrival of two people.

Have you ever wondered why Miku never has a permanent pair? Why Miku envies Rin and Len? The sole reason is because Mikuo rarely visits home. Their Master always brings him to places all over the world.

* * *

_Explanation:_

When Miku and Mikuo turned 10, Master had to always go on different business trips just so the Vocaloids would finally be welcomed by the world. At first, he brought Miku and Mikuo with him, so that the whole world would know his first creation, Miku Hatsune. Mikuo Hatsune came along for the ride.

After half a year of moving around the whole world, Miku would always look out the window of the limousine, hoping to find the familiar signs of home. Mikuo would always notice her homesickness and would later on ask Master to bring them back home. Master would just pat his little head and tell him how many days were left until they get home.

When time came, they finally saw the familiar signs home. Miku was so happy that she was back at home that Mikuo almost forgot how her smile looked like. Even he started to smile again without noticing it. But even with the creation of Rin, Len, Kaito, Meiko, Luka, Gakupo and all the other Vocaloids and Utauloids, Miku was still chosen to be the one to go with Master.

So the night before another big trip, Miku took shelter in her brother's arms, crying her heart out, because now, she won't be able to see him for a long time. Master had said that he only could bring Miku… alone. She didn't want that. She wanted to be with Rin and Len and Luka and Gakupo and everyone else. Heck, she even wants to stay with Meiko too!

Mikuo tucked her in bed that night, after she fell asleep from all that crying and told her goodnight. Miku mumbled some confusing words Mikuo couldn't quite get. He just smiled to himself and patted his sister's head.

"_I promise you, you won't have to leave home for a very long time anymore."_

When Miku awoke the next morning, she couldn't find Mikuo in his room. She started to panic. Where in the world was he? She rushed through the whole house. Her search in vain, she walked inside Master's room.

"Master?"

"He left."

Miku froze. She turned her head around to find Meiko –who, by the way, was a few years older than her- was standing by the doorway. Her eyes widened in shock but Miku told herself to calm down by telling mumbling to herself that he couldn't have done that since –hello! - she was the _"Human Sacrifice"_ for the business trips.

"He's gone with him."

That one sentence made Miku run past Meiko and slammed out the door.

"It's a lie, right? Right? Right?" Miku looked frantically around the front porch. "Mikuo-niisan! It's all a lie, right?"

She walked out on her bare feet, looking around. "Where are you? Stop playing hide-and-seek!" Miku shouted, her eyes closed, her fists clenched and a very hurt look on her face. "Mikuo-niisan!" she opened her eyes, hoping to see Mikuo stand up from hiding behind a tree and start laughing his butt off. But did he? No, he didn't.

Miku fell to her knees. "It's a lie… it isn't funny…" she clenched her fists, her tears were on the verge of falling. "It's a stupid, stupid lie… right?" she covered her face with her hands. Her tears had already fallen.

* * *

And ever since that day, the only time Miku was truly happy was when Mikuo came home. Sure, she'd give Kaito and the others a smile but not very genuine on Gakupo's opinion. Sometimes, whenever someone mentioned Mikuo, Miku would flinch as if somebody gave her a super hard slap.

So from then on, to keep Miku from crying every night, everyone started calling Mikuo, Miku's brother.

Then she remembers the day when Mikuo came home. It all started a week before they actually came home. One year had passed since Mikuo left with Master, the only time they heard from Master was one phone call in the middle of June while everyone was having a field trip and Meiko was the only one who could answer. It wasn't a pretty conversation either. The second time they heard from Master was through a letter. Frankly, he sent it through mail because he didn't trust them enough to let Meiko answer the phone; because they were in a place where people didn't even know what a telephone was AND his cellphone broke down from collateral damage.

Within the letter, master complained that Meiko should never be near a telephone when she's drunk. He asked how everyone was doing, what's it like now at home, have the new creations he sent through mail been delivered safely and most definitely not the least was Mikuo's constant asking on how Miku was handling things. They also said that they'd be back in time for Miku's birthday.

Thus, Miku developed the habit of waiting outside the front porch to see if Master and Mikuo would arrive home early for a change.

One night, it was almost evening and time for everyone to go to bed. Meiko and Luka kept bugging her to go to bed already but nothing could stop Miku's stubbornness especially when it comes to her brother. She waited and waited and waited; reading some fan mail for once.

After reading what felt like the thirtieth fan mail, she felt her vision blur for a moment. In an attempt to stay awake, with only the constant reminder of her brother coming home and she being the first to be able to greet him than anybody else. But eventually, her head started to nod and no sooner she fell asleep.

To Miku, it only seemed like an hour or so, but for everyone else who knew what time it was, knew she had stayed out long after curfew. She felt a warm hand on her shoulder and a voice told her to wake up. Miku groaningly woke up. She rubbed her sleepy eyes. Hoping to see who it was, she tried to clear her view from all that… blurriness but then decided that if it was either Meiko or Luka trying to talk some sense into her again she'd just fight it off.

But then, her resolution turned upside down when he or she spoke (although Miku was pretty sure it was a _he_). "Miku, it's time for you to get some sleep. No excuses." His voice was commanding yet at the same time familiar and gentle that she couldn't disobey. Mechanically, she put her arms up as if asking that someone to help her up and by a stroke of luck he just grumbled something, grabbed hold onto her arms and place her on his back to get her to her room. She was sure of it.

The next morning, Miku woke up in a good mood. Like something really, really good was going to happen.

"Miku-nee! Miku-nee! You'll never believe it!" Rin slammed her bedroom and thrust herself onto Miku's bed, accidentally slamming her feet onto her legs. She was nearly jumping up and down with excitement.

"What? What?" Miku asked irritably. Early in the morning and already this excited; seriously, what did Len do to her last night? They couldn't have- Oh. My. G—

"This has nothing to do with Len, got it? I didn't do anything with him last night." Rin cut her off before anything.

Miku clamped her gaping mouth. She just noticed it. "But how did-?"

Rin pointed to her face. "You were blushing and betting from that brain of yours, it wasn't something innocent." Miku pouted.

"Geez, Rin. If you're just gonna torture my legs then I suggest that you spill the beans before I push you off."

Rin tsked her. "I _WAS_ gonna tell you that Mikuo just came home last night…" Rin muttered.

"He's what?" Miku screamed. She pulled the covers off herself and on top of Rin causing the blonde girl to cry out, "Hey!"

Miku didn't care what else Rin had to say, the only thing she cared about right now was that if Rin wasn't lying about Mikuo. Could he really be here? Now? Gosh, she hadn't heard from him since like forever!

Miku skidded to a stop. Then did that mean that the guy from last night was really Mikuo? But it was kind of deep than she remembered it to be. But then, she could hope, couldn't she? Oh, she did hope it was him. With that idea in her head, she ran faster; passing room from room until she reached the kitchen and then heard Kaito shouting,

"Mikuo! Man, it's good to have you back!" and then Miku heard what sounded like someone patting Mikuo's back.

Miku didn't dare breathe. Not now, since the boys were talking to each other. She clutched the side where her heart was beating. Really, really fast.

She smiled. For once, her hard work really did pay off. Will it last though?

Daring herself to do it, she walked, as casually as she could, into the kitchen. "Umm… umm…" Gosh, what was wrong with her? She was just gonna say, 'Morning, what's up?' but did her mouth work with her? No, it just said 'umm…'

Because in an inexplicable way, when she dared enter the kitchen and just took one good look at her brother –whose hair was all messed up because the guys kept giving him loogies, noogies or whatever you called it-; her knees went weak and in some odd way, she couldn't help but feel her heart drum faster than ever before. This, she was sure, was gonna cause her a heart attack one day or another.

Mikuo took his chance to say something. "Hey." He smirked. His teal orbs shining with a glint of mischief.

Miku's eyes met with his. Then feeling all the anxiety leave her, she smiled and said, "Hey, yourself." Then opened the fridge and took out her morning's leek juice **(1)** and drank it. Finishing half of it, she walked out and waited until Mikuo would talk to her and she was sure he would.

But then whenever she would peer out from the door of her room and try to look for Mikuo, she'd always notice that he was either stuck talking to the guys or the girls would drag him everywhere and talk about art or fashion or other stuff. Silently, she crept down to look for Len. Since she had nothing to do, she might as well talk to Len about their new song "Black Vow" if it was what it was called. She couldn't exactly remember. And, although she knew that she was just gonna be in the PV that didn't mean she can't talk to Len about it, right?

She found him sitting on the front porch's two person swing. She ceremoniously sat down next to him. He looked quite bored by the looks of it. "So what came out of bed and made you all grumpy?" she teased.

Len sighed. "Nothing." He crossed his arms and continued to glare straight at the forest or garden. Whichever it was. But really, it didn't sound like nothing.

Miku raised her brows. "But it doesn't sound like nothing."

"Really? I never would have noticed it was something. What gave it away? My grouchy mood or the fact that I'm being sarcastic?" Len said in an edgy voice. This totally screamed uncharacteristic.

Miku edged closer. "Okay, now I know something's up. What happened this time?" but since Len didn't reply she nudged him with her elbow. "Oh, c'mon now. I'm sure you can tell pretty Miku-neechan about it."

"Mikuo-niichan. That's what happened." Len huffed. Miku raised a brow.

"What do you mean by that, Len?"

"I mean, now that he's back, Rin doesn't pay attention to me anymore. I try to talk to Mikuo-niichan but everytime I do that, Rin would drag him around. When I try to talk to her, she says she's busy talking to Mikuo about stuff."

Miku grinned. "Sounds to me like somebody's jealous~!" Miku said in a sing-song voice. One that practically screamed tease.

Len blushed. "I am not!" he looked down on his feet. "I- I- I- just—"

Miku rolled her eyes. "Riiiigggghhhhtttt. Like I'm going to believe _that_." She poked Len in the cheek. "Face it; ever since that whole incident with Rin, you've been acting strange. You like her, don't you?" she pinched his cheek. "and I don't mean the 'like-her-as-a-friend' kind of like either."

Len slapped her hand away from his face. "Yeah, so? Maybe I do. What of it?"

Miku smirked. Of course, she always wins when it comes to these things. "I knew it."

Len's blush couldn't even get redder than it is now. Miku smiled sympathetically. "Alright, Len. You and I both know that nothing can be accomplished if we do things on our own."

Len gave her a look of utter confusion. Miku deadpanned. "I mean, if we're gonna get our people back to the right places, here's what we'll do." She moved closer and whispered something in his ear. This WAS a top secret mission. When she finished telling Len her plan, he nodded but she could've sworn that she saw a flash of teal and blonde pass by.

"Is something the matter, Miku-neechan?" Len asked.

Miku shook her head. "No… I don't think there is."

* * *

"Miku-neechan, are you sure this is gonna work?" Len had asked for the umpteenth time that day.

"'Course I'm sure!" Miku looked out of her bedroom. The plan was this; everybody knew that the girls had planned a super special Welcome Home party for Mikuo so of course, since the girls made it, they made it 'special' because you have to go with a boy that way they could hang out with the boys they like. Miku was all for this… that is, if only Mikuo asked her out to this and that way, she and Len didn't have to suffer the immeasurable torture of the 'what if's. But did he even bother to show his face in her bedroom while she waited for him or ask where she could have been if he was looking for her? The answer to that was a big NO! And it irritates her more and more everytime she thinks about it.

What if… what if Haku asked him before she could? Or, what if Len's worst nightmare had come and Rin didn't like him more than 'just a friend' and liked Mikuo instead? Oh, man. That would be more than what she and Len bargained for. What if Mikuo thought she might be like Rin and had run off out of anger? He could be stuck in a hole now, all by himself.

Miku groaned at the thought.

"Miku-neechan, are you alright?" Len's voice was filled with worry. Miku couldn't take standing up. Her head felt all dizzy and stuff. She plopped her body down on the bed and covered her eyes with her arms.

"I don't know, Len. The consequences of these things might be more than what we bargained for."

Miku heard no answer from him. He must've been shocked by her actions. Since, first and foremost, she didn't preach a sermon (not that she was a priestess anyway) and she would mostly rather go head on of things. Miku Hatsune, like every fan girl like 16 year-olds, never thinks of the consequences of her actions. And secondly, what she just said was almost disturbingly true in every sense and THAT was not her style.

"You said so yourself that this plan was gonna work. You _do_ think that this plan is gonna work, right?"

"I don't know, Len. Chances are; it could blow up on our faces if we're not careful."

Miku heard the door creak open. She sat up on her elbows and saw Len standing by the open door. "Yeah, I guess you're right. But then… are we really going to let _that_ ruin the Welcome Home! Party they had just for Mikuo? He is your brother you know. At least, give him that much credit."

Miku gaped at him wide-eyed. Did Len just make sense? Has the world really gone that ma—? Oh wait, Len was smart! How silly of her. Of course, he would make sense. Then she became shocked again. "How do you know all this stuff?" she pointed an accusing finger at him.

He shrugged. "Can't a guy make sense once in a while?"

Darn! He got her there. "Anyway, this is to make sure you don't hurt Mikuo-niichan."

A vein popped o Miku's head. "And what makes you say that Mr. Smarty Pants?"

Beads of sweat started to fall from his head. Miku was giving a very angry face which 'don't mess with me or you're so brain dead when I get my hands on you."

He yanked the door open and sped out but not without Miku lunging for him. Not to mention being able to catch him in the first place. She almost tried to tickle him if it wasn't for the interruption of a certain blonde…

"…Neru?"

Neru blushed at the sight of him or maybe them. Miku speculated that she thought that they were a couple or something.

"Umm… what do you guys think you're doing?" Neru exclaimed in a stage whisper. Her face was beet red from either anger or embarrassment. "You can't just go being lovey-dovey and crap inside the house. Master might see you!"

This caught Miku's attention, however. Lovey-dovey? Since when? "What are you talking about Neru?"

Neru's face seriously turned beet red. "Shut up! I- umm- well- you see- gah, this is so troublesome!"

Miku and Len looked at each other with raised eyebrows. What was up with Neru?

"Miku Hatsune! Shouldn't you be going to the party right about of now?" Neru was still blushing as she pointed out the way to the stairs. Miku decided that she could tickle Len later and wonder why Neru was acting so strange.

"Umm… yeah, I guess." She looked at Len. "I was supposedly going with Len. Err…" she looked Neru and then back at Len.

"I have some business with Len. That's all." Neru grumbled loud enough for her to hear.

Miku smiled. "Oh! If that was it then, then I'll just-"

She looked back at Len, wondering if he'll be fine with it. He nodded. "Yeah, just go ahead. I'll go catch up."

Miku hesitated a bit. Neru and Rin weren't exactly on good terms right now, or at least that's what Miku had heard from the others right now; so Len being alone with Neru was not a good thing. But even so, she'd wait by the bottom of the stairs. It's not eavesdropping since she couldn't and wouldn't be able to hear what they were talking about but if it goes to the point of shouting (which is less likely to happen, in Miku's mind that is) or someone slamming the door then it would mean trouble either way.

If that were ever to happen, Miku, like the big sister that she should be acting, would be there for both of them. Trying to calm both parties down and even scolding them when needed. Okay, maybe some of them may or may not come true but she could try right?

It only took them about two minutes, Miku didn't count the time but it was quick enough to snap her out of her thoughts before anything else came to mind, for Len to come down looking a bit peeved. Miku raised a brow but Len gave her a pleading look of 'please don't ask' so naturally she didn't ask.

They went towards the living room where most of the Vocaloids and Utauloids were loitering around, either dancing to the upbeat tunes of the songs (some of them being their own songs, even) or just lounging around the couch or snack table eating, drinking punch or talking and laughing their butts off. Whatever, whichever it was, it looked fun.

"I'll go by the kitchen. I need a banana." Len said as he pointed over to the wide-open kitchen doors and even though Miku was going to suggest the snack table, he cut her off before saying it.

"Somebody already got the whole lot of bananas for some reason."

Miku rolled her eyes. Who in the right mind would reprogram themselves to eat Len's bananas? Or eat bananas at all? Other than Len, she knew nobody in the house would eat bananas other than him. She looked back to the snack table and noticed a hairy hand eat throw away another banana peel over the pile. Wait, a hairy hand?

She saw something she never would have thought was ever gonna see in her whole life.

"A- A chimp?" she sounded exasperated. "Seriously? A _CHIMP_?"

"Yeah, it's from one of Gakupo's friends. He needs somebody to look after Chimpy and Gakupo had free time."

Miku turned around and gave Kaito an exasperated look. She face-palmed herself. "Augh, why now of all days?"

Kaito shrugged. He then smirked, "say, wanna hang out with me for a while?"

"I thought Meiko would've asked you out by now." Kaito looked away. Miku followed his gaze towards the couch where Meiko was off getting drunk by another bottle of sake. Not to mention that she was beating up poor Big Al with an empty bottle. Miku sweatdropped.

"Umm… right. Remind me to save Big Al later, then." Miku sighed.

Kaito jerked his head towards Miku again and smiled. "I take it you're agreeing to my offer then?"

Miku curtsied. "Why I'd love to, Sir Kaito Shion. That is, if you control your date after this."

Kaito laughed. He bowed. "Why, of course, Lady Miku Hatsune."

It was just bloody brilliant timing that the tune turned to something that was equal to slow paced dance. Kaito took Miku's hand, readying himself in a comfortable slow dance position and Miku did what she was supposed to do in these kinds of dances as well.

'_Maybe dancing with Kaito ain't so bad. After all, Mikuo won't mind right?'_ Miku thought to herself. Speaking of her brother, where was he anyway?

Soon, Miku noticed, the music stayed in its slow paced mood and not only that, everyone started joining in. she was glad though, to have spotted Rin and Len dancing steadily to the beat. She dared not to embarrass Len lest she ruin a good moment. Then she found herself being handed over to Gakupo who had asked Kaito for his turn with the dance.

Miku obligingly smiled and danced with him. She did have some business with him.

"Seriously Gakupo," she looked back at the snack table where the chimp had fallen asleep, "mind telling me about the chimp?"

Gakupo blushed. "It was my intention to help my good friend." He looked down another way and coughed a bit. "Luka said she found it kind of adorable anyway."

Miku's brows rose. "So _that's_ it! It was because of— "

Gakupo clamped her mouth shut. "Shh…" he said, looking around in case anybody lingered to hear the rest of Miku's exclamation. Miku looked around, they were near the balcony. The only place that was strange for a conversation about a chimp but very romantic if you're talking about couple stuff.

She noticed Luka who was looking for something. Either that or she was lost or something. Miku seriously doubted the latter but, hey, you never know. Or… maybe was looking for a someone! A Gakupo in her case. She slowly unclamped her mouth away from Gakupo's grip. "Well, if you're so worried about her," she grabbed his shoulders and made him turn around to face Luka, "go get her then." She pushed with ease seeing as the guy had tensed.

Gakupo stumbled on his way since Miku suddenly pushed him, but Miku would be able to hear his complaints (if he had any) later. "Good luck!" she whispered, gliding away from him. "You'll thank me for this later."

She quickly pushed her way through the crowd and found herself hiding on the balcony and to top it all off, in case anybody else came to bother her in her moment of peace, she locked the glass doors to it. Her back to the doors. She let out a breath she was sure she was holding the whole time of her short journey to the balcony.

"Miku?"

Miku tensed up again. Did she miss to check out the balcony for any signs of life? Oh man, to think she had escaped torture already comes another one. Maybe if she kept quiet he would just ignore her and go about his way on the other side of the place.

"Miku? C'mon, Miku. I know it's you. I recognize those teal locks anyway."

Miku observed her intruder. Well, okay, basically she was the intruder here anyway but still! It's really hard to make him/her out since the lights were dimmer than normal, no thanks to the party.

"Oh, c'mon Miku! Are you really that mad at me for not talking to you the whole day?" Miku knew that voice instantly.

"Yeah, so what if I am?" Miku crossed her arms over her chest. "It's not my fault _somebody_ forgot my existence." She huffed.

She heard two hands slam themselves on the glass doors behind her. "And I'm guessing that 'somebody' is me then."

"Who else am I talking to here?"

"Hey, if you could've just approached me and talked to me rather than hide from me I wouldn't have to worry about you so much or at least have trouble asking you."

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" Miku uncrossed her arms and looked at him in the eye. "_I_ kept waiting for you day and night. _You_ didn't even tell me that you were leaving not to mention that _I've_ been trying to contact you for a while. _I _always waited to see my brother back and what do I get?"

"A brother who couldn't even try to break out of the girl's grasps or at least try to find me or… or… or" Miku didn't even get to finish her sentence when tears started to stream off her face. Mikuo gaped at her. She grabbed him by the collar and buried her face in his chest. Even she could feel the loudness of her sobs.

She felt warm hands wrap itself around her body. Mikuo buried his face in her hair. "Hey, I'm sorry. I… I didn't know." Miku just kept sobbing and grabbing onto his shirt. She thought enough is enough with the crying and pushed herself away from him. Mikuo took his chance and wiped the remaining traces of her tears from her face.

"Hey now, you won't keep the title of Number One Princess of the World if you keep crying your good looks away." She smiled when she saw the soft smile on Mikuo's face. She wiped the last tear drop from her face.

"Yeah… I guess you're right."

"Three cheers for Miku and Mikuo! Hip hip... hooray!"

Miku turned around. She forgot that the music had died down a while ago. Len and Rin had started the three cheers or something. She was sure she's gonna kill Rin for the eavesdropping tomorrow but for now she didn't care; all she cared about for now was that Mikuo finally came home. She turned to her brother and smiled.

"Tadaima! Miku-chi."

Miku rolled her eyes. "Okaeri Mikuo-nii."

* * *

Miku sighed for the umpteenth time that day. Where were they? Two years since their last visit (since the above story, any of you want to know) and only letters and texts to hear from them.

"Okay, now I know I've let you waiting long enough."

Miku's eyes widened. She saw her Mikuo standing in all his smug and glory laughing at his own joke.

"Oh ha ha. Very funny, Mikuo-nii."

Mikuo smirked. He walked towards her. "Hey, you should be happy!" he said in a accusing tone. "At least now I talked to you first before anyone else."

"That's what happened last time and then you kept being dragged around by the girls." He laughed his usual laugh which made the corner of her lips almost turn to a smile. Almost.

He put an arm around her shoulder. Miku raised an eyebrow at him. "I know… that's why I'm bringing you along with me if there's any chance that would ever happen again."

Miku crossed her arms. It was then Mikuo's turn to raise an eyebrow at her. "Hey don't get touché on me." he then presented to move his arm away from her shoulder but she stopped him.

"Don't." she looked down to hide her blush and then once she thought it was gone she turned to Mikuo and said, "I like it. So don't."

Mikuo shrugged and smiled. He then proceeded to open the door. "C'mon. I need the smell of home." He then stopped for a bit and then looked back at Miku. "Oh, I almost forgot… tadaima!"

Miku looked shocked by his sudden outburst and then smiled.

"Hai! Okaeri!"

'**-*~END~*-'**

* * *

_**Hatsunefangirl's Author's Notes:**_** Longest oneshot EVER! Ahhhhhh… finally! I never thought I could post something anything again! Gosh! This is long! Sorry guys for taking so long and I know some of you dislike the MikuxMikuo pairing but I wanted to follow the order of the oneshots I made. This was the fourth and I wanted to follow that. I'm sorry it took me so long to finish. **

**By the way, I don't think there is such a thing as leek juice but since leek is Miku's favourite food item then I thought she could at least have it in juice form. But no way am I **_**ever**_** going to drink such kind.**

**Miku: Too long!**

**Mikuo: Hey, be glad she at least made a story about us.**

**Rin: If this was about Miku and Mikuo then why am I, Len, Meiko, Luka, Kaito, Neru, Gakupo, Big Al and Master are here then?**

**Len: 9 people in 1 oneshot.**

**Everyone: REVIEWS are the best! **


	5. Fight!

I'm Lost! and Other Vocaloid Tales

…to make you squeal. A Vocaloid one shot series by Hatsunefangirl

_**Hatsunefangirl's Author's Notes:**_** Hey everyone~! Gosh, it's good to be back! Well, here's another one of my oneshots. Hope you like it. The fifth oneshot and safe haven for those who didn't like the fourth oneshot.**

**DISCLAIMER: Mwahahahahaha! If I kept watching Hiro Mashima's Rave and Fairy Tail then I'm sure that if I keep watching Vocaloid music videos I'll own them all!**

* * *

"Rin, I said I was sorry!" Len pleaded. Rin huffed and just stomped angrily. Not even bothering to face Len.

"But Rin…" Rin wouldn't listen. Len sighed sadly to himself. _"I really am sorry Rin…"_ he walked away. Hoping that someday, Rin would finally forgive him. Rin looked back and noticed Len's sad face and retreating back walk away.

Rin's heart dropped and right then and there, melted. She grabbed Len's hand and hugged him from behind. Her tears were nearly flowing out. Len blushed.

"Rin?"

'**-*~END~*-'**

* * *

_**Hatsunefangirl's Author's Notes:**_** if the last one was long this one is short. I'm sorry! But there was a time limit to my writing this. I happened to write this during graduation practice (don't ask) and well I was inspired by this comic strip picture of Rin and Len fighting and then— well you get the idea. Anyway, hope you enjoyed.**

**Rin: *fist pump* Wouldn't it be awesome if we got more reviews?**

**Len: I'll give everyone who reviewed a hug!**


	6. I'm Not Getting Fat

I'm Lost and Other Vocaloid Tales

A Vocaloid one-shot series by Hatsunefangirl

_**Hatsunefangirl's Author's Notes: **_**Hey guys~! Now before you start getting angry at me for my long- no wait scratch that, **_**VERY**_** long no update for the past few months… I would like to say I'm sorry. There were a lot of things I had to do and not to mention just a few months back I got a computer virus all because of a fail poor antivirus in my computer. Not to mention school and its works have taken its giant toll on my life. Not that I'm bad at school work or anything, just need time to adjust now that I'm entering the new school year.**

**CrownedKing_Tadase: Auuuughggghhhhh! Toooooooo loooooooongggggggg!**

**Prince_of_Death: Too many excuses! I neeeed to goooo skateboardinnnnggggg!**

**Rin: Both of you get out!**

**Hatsunefangirl: *drinks water* I do not own Vocaloid. Continue reading the stories. Forgot to mention, in this fanfic, they're childhood friends, not siblings. But you can also think that if you like.**

* * *

**Oneshot # 6: I'm Not Getting Fat**

"I AM NOT GETTING FAT, LEN KAGAMINE!" Rin shouted at the top of her lungs. Len, who was standing right next to her (no really, he was), flinched.

"Ow… what was that for?" Len looked at her. Rin rolled her eyes. "Oh, don't give me that look. We've been best friends ever since we were babies, so don't start."

Len smirked. "Yeah, yeah. I know." He then carefully observed the weighing scale. "I think it's broken."

Rin looked at him. "Broken? I just bought it yesterday."

"_Maybe it wouldn't have broke if you hadn't played balance beam on it…"_ Len thought bitterly. The memory of Rin trying to balance on one foot on it will really etch itself onto his mind.

"Then you might want your money back."

Rin stomped her foot, forgetting that she was standing on the weighing scale. She will never dare talk to him again. So she crossed her arms and turned away from the said blond.

Len only said a prolonged 'hnnn' and then silence.

Slowly, Rin felt arms slide around her from behind, both keeping her arms from being able to move.

"What the-?" Rin nearly shouted. Len rested his head on her shoulder and took in every scent from her. Rin gasped.

"You know," Len paused to take in a little more of her scent. "You smell a lot like oranges."

Rin blushed a great shade of red. Len hugged her more tightly this time.

"O-o-oi!" You're going to make us fall."

"Hnn?" Len inwardly grinned. "I don't think you're fat." he moved his arm a little more up. "In fact, everything I feel here is all flat."

Rin raised a brow at this and then, when she looked down, he was in fact, patting her chest. This blew the last straw for Rin. Her face started turning rosy red and she started trying to hit Len whilst trying to escape Len's grip… to no avail.

It only made them fall. Coincidentally, Len's hands were pinning Rin on the ground and left Rin no place to escape.

Len smirked. "Now hold still…"

'**-*~END~*-'**

* * *

**Hatsunefangirl: … *grabs a sketchpad and starts writing* **_**End of oneshot #6. **_

**CrownedKing_Tadase: ahhh… it's that time of the year again…**

**Prince_of_Death: what you talkin' 'bout, King?**

**CrownedKing_Tadase: *smirks* Oh, nothing. Nothing at all.**

**Prince_of_Death: Whatever…**

**Hatsunefangirl: **_**Thanks guys for always supporting my fanfics. I hope you keep on reading them :) **_

_**SEE YOU NEXT TIME!**_


End file.
